School Days
by SlytherinDemigod13
Summary: Light Yagami though that dealing with bullies in the fourth grade couldn't get more stressful. Until he comes across a strange book, and the new kid, L, shows up. Or: What if Light got the Death Note in elementary school?
1. Fourth Grade Part One

**I was thinking about the manga, and I remembered Light saying something like "If a little kid got the Death Note, he would probably just use it on people he didn't like." So it gave me an idea.**

 **This going to be an extreme altered universe. If it's not your thing, don't read. Warning: this chapter is a test. If I get no reviews within a certain time, I may take it down. I've never written a story quite like this, so this could go really bad. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

 **-SlytherinDemigod13**

AaAaAaAaAa

"Another fight this morning? Wow, that's not good," Light murmured. He held on tightly to the chains on the swing, watching the other kids run around on the play ground. Some played tag, some deeply gossiped (or as deeply as fourth graders could), some were being yelled at by teachers. Screams of joy and excitement came from all corners of the gravel covered lawn.

Multiple classes filing in to take a short break from the classroom, never seeming to stop, each adding to the noise.

In a word, it was chaos.

It was the big kid playground, only third grade and up, no kindergarten, first or second. They had there own, think goodness. If the chaos where to double, Light wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Yeah, I saw it up close! Two fifth graders! One stabbed the other with a pencil," Misa temporarily let go of the swing and did a gesture with her hand, like she had a knife.

"Both sent to the nurse. It was insane!"

Light snorted. "That's one way to put it, Misa... Haven't you seen enough fights to have gotten over it?"

Light eyed his friend carefully, waiting for an answer. When she said nothing, he sighed.

"They're has literally been a fight every week since school started. The teachers don't do anything about it. Principal Watari tries, but he just doesn't have enough help."

Miso shook her head. "It's not that bad."

Light rolled his eyes. Misa was his best friend, but she was just so wrong a lot. Sure, Light suspected there were worse schools, but his was pretty bad. Not only with the fights, but also with bullying. Light had thought elementary school would be fun, but he felt so overlooked. Some other kids would pick on him, just because he was different. Maybe it was the way he dressed, maybe it was his interests, maybe it was because he was so smart. He only had one real friend, Misa. People would often tease the both of them, ask them if they were dating or when the marriage would be.

He hated them.

"This school is just a mess. And no one cares about me, anyway."

Misa looked at him sadly. "I do, Light."

Light smiled at her. "I know you do, Misa."

They sat in silence for the rest of recess, until the old fashioned school bell ripped through the playground, telling the students it was time to go back to class.

Misa sighed, her small amount of freedom was gone.

Light also sighed, he just wanted to go home.

AaAaAaAaAa

"Light and Misa sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Light briefly looked up from his math worksheet. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Mariko."

The girl huffed. "You shut up! It's not my fault you love her so much."

"I don't love her."

Mariko laughed. "Maybe you wouldn't, if you were a normal kid." the girl chuckled lightly before returning to her work.

Light, however, didn't get back to his math. He stared at Mariko. He was used to people saying such things, Mariko was one if the worst. But just because it happened so often, didn't mean it never hurt. Light lost another piece of his self esteem every time it happened. Pretty soon, it would all be gone.

He sighed, looking across the room to where Misa sat. She was staring at nothing, bored out of her mind. Her pencil was on the floor, she had dropped it and not even bothered to pick it up.

She was completely about of it.

Light rested his face in his hands. He could feel Mariko staring at him.

And he hated it.

AaAaAaAaAa

The walk home was short, but Light enjoyed it. It was the only time he had any alone time. At home, he could always hear his family talking through the walls or he was forced to do something with them. School had it's obvious flaws.

This was the only time he got with just himself, and he liked it.

He looked down at the sidewalk as he thought about his day. The fight, recess, Mariko. Who knew 4th grade could be so hard?

He was almost to his house when something caught his sight on the sidewalk. It wasn't what was normal there, trash or sometimes lost clothes, which he normally passed by.

But this was different. It was a book. Solid black, medium thickness. It looked like a journal.

Across the cover, in large letters, were the words Death Note.

 **Well, that is the first chapter. Please tell me how it was, should I continue? Constructive criticism very welcome.**


	2. Fourth Grade Part Two

"Light!" the voice ripped him out of his thoughts as he stuffed the book into his backpack, whipping his head across the street towards the source of the noise.

"Oh, hey Sayu," Light sighed as his little sister came running toward him. Great. His short moment of alone time, gone. And for a particularly stupid reason. Sayu was only in second grade, in Light's opinion much to young to be walking home alone from school, no matter how short the distance was. Then again, he had been walking home alone since he was in second grade, so he figured he was probably just being overprotective. But that didn't change the fact that it was slightly annoying.

"Have a good day at school?" He kicked a small rock into the middle of the street as he spoke.

"The goodest!"

Light smiled. Normally he would correct her grammar, but he just didn't feel like it today.

"We got to paint! And do origami!" She paused, suddenly frowning. "But we did math too. I hate adding big numbers!"

"Me too," he said in a defeated manner. Of course it wasn't the truth, he had no problem with adding and subtracting, but he didn't want her to feel bad.

"But we don't have any homework tonight! Do you?"

Light only had one page of long division to do that night. Normally he'd have math and a science or history page, he'd do it right when he got home and after he was done with that, he'd read the American comics with cool superheroes who he wished he could be like, just throw on a cape and save the day. Be accepted and even praised by everyone.

Sayu was different. She always waited until the last minute to do her homework, she tended to prefer to play with dolls when she got home instead of anything relatively academic.

The driveway to their house suddenly became visible, a single SUV in the driveway, meaning his dad was home from work. He'd ask him how his day was, and Light would make up some lie, just like always.

The book bag felt about ten times heavier with the Death Note book in it as they turned towards the house.

Light's homework lay forgotten on the desk in the corner of his small superhero themed room. He slowly paced around, something he always did when he was in deep thought. A poster of the Joker laughed down at him, somehow adding even more pressure to the situation.

He held the book in his hands, finally turning to the first page.

 _The person whose name is written in this book shall die._

Light suddenly stopped pacing, feeling his blood run cold. It clearly wasn't true, but unnerving all the same.

"What a cruel joke..." He muttered to himself, frowning at the book's worn out pages.

 _It must be both first and last, as to distinguish from people who share the same title. The owner of the book must have a clear image of that person in his mind._

"This is... Stupid." He whispered. Stupid, impossible, only a fool would believe it. Someone just bought the book at a hole-in-the- wall store and dropped it there to scare somebody. It had to be that, or something like that. Because this was...not possible.

 _If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. If the cause is written and reasonable, then it will take place instead._

Light slowly turned his head to look out the window. He didn't know why, he just got the sudden urge to do so. He saw four boys, one tall, about his age with loose clothing and messy black hair. The other three were about a year younger, two of them talking and laughing and another playing a game boy as he walked down the sidewalk. They stood in front of a house with a "for sell" sign that had been there for years. In a car in the driveway was someone Light never expected to see.

"Is that... Principal Watari? What?"

Light suddenly stopped thinking about the Death Note. He had no clue Watari had kids, especially such an odd mix of kids. They all looked so different. Maybe they were adopted, or he was just watching them.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Light hurried to the window and closed the blinds. He hoped Principal Watari wasn't moving next door, that would just be awkward...

"Of course he moves by me, of course," Light half yelled to himself. _First I'm a total outcast at school, just because I'm smart, and not only that, I'm bullied as well! Second, everyone expects so much from me, even though I'm only in fourth grade! And now this? Just give me a break..._

Light knew he was making a really big deal about a little situation, but he couldn't help but feel like another small piece of his privacy had been ripped away. He looked down at the Death Note, a slew of names suddenly rushing to his mind.

Maybe it wasn't so impossible.

AaAaAaAaAa

Something about the house was threatening to the boys. They couldn't quite put their fingers on it, but something just wasn't right. Mr. Wammy did his best to make sure they were happy with it, and they were very thankful. But something was off.

They looked around the neighborhood. The houses all looked exactly the same, each one a replica of the next. A slight breeze graced it's way through the block, but it didn't make them feel any better. It just made them take a closer look at the overcast sky. It just made them feel even more on edge.

But why were they? Even with how unbelievably intelligent the boys were, none of them knew why they felt that way.

Sighing, they made their way to the house.

 **I was happy with the reviews I got, so I decided not to stop writing this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, this will not be a Light x L fanfic. Sorry if you like those, but I have different plans for this story. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	3. Time Lapse

Sorry it's been so long. I have been spending a lot of time planning this story and the oncoming chapters. Now, updates should be coming faster.

This chapter is going to transition to different points in fourth grade. By the next chapter, they will be in 6th, and it will stay like that for the rest of the book. No other chapter is going to be like this. This is a one time thing.

AaAaAaAa

Light peered at the black leather book. His pen loomed above the pages.

And he looked at the pen. Then back at the pages, then back at the pen.

And he sighed.

He threw the Death Note on the floor. Of course it was impossible. Light couldn't imagine him actually killing someone...it was all stupid. He got up from the desk he was in and picked it up, proceeding to bury the notebook under a mound of clothes. He felt like he had to hide it, but he also felt like he had to keep it. He couldn't explain it, so he didn't try to.

He just forgot about it. He finished his homework then played his gameboy. Then he read some comic books from America, finally going to bed around 9:00.

AaAaAaAa

 _"Class, please welcome L, Matt, Mello, and Near. I expect you to treat them well and with respect."_

 _Principal Watari smiled at the boys and gestured to them. Light noticed immediately that they were the boys that had moved in next door. They seemed different. Light had no idea why. They were just...different. They were like him._

 _They were smart. They were relatable._

 _They became his friends._

Light looked down at the ground. Not in a sad or depressed way, though. He was smiling. Smiling as he thought about the memory. The memory from six months ago, when they had walked into his classroom. It had been a friendship at first sight. They gave Light the opportunity to talk to people that understood him.

There was still Misa, too. And she was still his friend. But Misa was Misa, and Light just couldn't talk to her like he could talk to these new kids. They just brought something new to the table that Light adored. In less then a month, they were great friends.

They had fun competing with grades in school. Matt's video game skills rivaled Light's, and it was fun to play with them while Near and L cheered them on.

They had their flaws. L was kind of awkward, Matt was really laid back despite being in only fourth grade, and Near could be mischievous at times.

But they were friends all the same. Good friends, special friends. Friends that would last.

AaAaAaAa

When the beast came, they helped him. Even though he never told them.

 _"Mom! Dad! No...Please don't hurt me!"_

 _The beast loomed over him. Smiling, laughing; large, bulgding eyes filling with amusement._

 _Like it was a joke._

 _Like the terror of a young boy, a child, was just a joke._

 _And Light sat on the floor bawling, knees digging painfully into the carpet. Yelling for his parents was a stupid and useless plea. His mom wouldn't be home for 30 minutes._

 _Though he was young, his patents trusted him. And now he was alone. Now he was vulnerable._

 _"Don't hurt me! Please! Who are you?"_

 _The looming beast stopped laughing. But its amusement was still noticeable on its humanoid face. It opened its mouth to speak._

 _"I am Ryuk. It appears you have found my Death Note."_

It had been a lot for a kid to process. It still was five and a half months after the death god had came. He hadn't used the book. It just seemed even more unnatural after Ryuk came. And he did his best not think about it. Light had felt like he was going insane. Like he was losing his mind. And he couldn't be sure that he wasn't.

But, insane or not, Ryuk followed him everywhere he went. On the way to school, at school, and back home. Everywhere.

And the worst part was not telling anyone. He felt like he was boxed into his own delusional world. And it was like his friends kept him sane. If it wasn't for them, he would have just been completely alone, left to deal with a monster.

If it had just been Misa, he didn't think it would be enough. She was still his friend but...just not enough.

All the emotions and stress that came with the situation...it made Light feel like an old man rather than a forth grade boy. After forth grade and into fifth, he slowly got used to it, it was part of him. It was ridiculous. But it was part of him.

He barely managed to hold up, to go on with his childhood. And yet he did. He kept going.

Until the accident.


	4. Accident

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/faved this story. Here's the next chapter.

AaAaAaAaAa

"No, Matt, Thor is way better. Really, what is Batman without his athletic ability? Nothing. A person."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I like how you just so happen ti forget that he is also a genius." He lowed his voice an octave and said mockingly, " Ohh, I'm Thor! I'm only just a little bit cool because of the weapon I use! Batman has nothing on-"

"Will you two shut up?" Near said.

"Why?" Light asked. "We have to shut up because you've never read the comics?"

"No. You have to shut up because the teacher is staring directly at you."

Light looked up. It was true.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Light," Ryuk said from above.

Light sighed. He didn't really need to pay attention. Social Studies was the easiest class. In sixth grade, qualified students had been introduced to pre-advanced classes. It was a little early, Light thought, for some kids. But he was fine. Social Studies was the only class where there was no Pre AP class. And it was extremely easy. They'd go over the information, then a week before the test the teacher would hand out a study guide with the exact same questions on it.

So it was basically social hour for Light and his friends.

When Mr. Hasiki stopped looking at them, L spoke.

"I wish this class was interesting. History...it should be."

"Agreed," Mello muttered.

Matt yawned. He tended to fall asleep in some classes, this being one of them. "I just want to play my DS. This is a waste of my precious time."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yeah...your precious time."

"Ahm," the sound of a clearing throat sounded. Mr. Hasiki was back to staring at them.

"Why does it always have to be you five? Do I have to give you assigned seats?" He raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the hand full of desks secluded from the main group. "Islands" as the teacher called them.

"No sir," Light muttered.

The teacher stared at the group for a second more before continuing, "The Renaissance was a period of great advancement and achievement in art and science in the known world..."

Light sighed as he stopped listening. He saw out of the corner of his eye Near ever so discretely completing some kind of puzzle at a very fast rate. He was so good at it that it surprised even Light. Sometimes, when Light and Matt were playing video games, he would sit there; watching and offering commentary, all while filling out a sudoku.

"Light," Mr. Hasiki said suddenly. Light was sure he was about to have to go to an island. Then he noticed that the teacher had a phone in hand and didn't even look mildly annoyed.

"You're checking out."

Light stiffened in surprise. "Oh...ok."

And he got his stuff together, said goodbye to his friends, and walked out of the room.

AaAaAaAa

Light couldn't help but be curios. He rarely got checked out of school, and if he did it was to go to the doctor for a check up. And he didn't have one scheduled, to his knowledge. So it could have been anything.

He looked down at the tile floor as he walked. He didn't notice Misa until she had run into her.

Misa jumped. "Light? Sorry."

"It's ok. Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I don't really need to go. Class is just soooo boring. What about you?"

"Checking out. But I don't know why."

Misa frowned. "Oh. I'll tell L and the others you said bye."

Light sighed. Misa didn't much like his other friends. He got the feeling she was jealous of the amount of time he spent with them, that she thought they didn't talk enough anymore. Which wasn't true. Not completely, at least...

"They already know. I was in their class."

Misa nodded. "I better get to the bathroom. Because 'it's an emergency, Mr. Akio'."

Light laughed. That was what he loved about Misa: she would always make him laugh.

Then she was gone, walking towards the bathroom. Light was alone again, walking to the office.

When he got their, the first thing he saw was his mother in tears. That was when he knew: something was incredibly wrong. Fear, maybe even panic, kicked in.

"Mom...mom, what? What is happening."

His mom took in a huge breath of air in an attempt to compose herself. But he could still hear the heavy sadness in her voice.

"Light, it's your sister. Come on. We're going."

And she rushed out of the office.

AaAaAaAaAa

"Mom? Mom, what happened to Sayu?"

"It was a hit and run. The bastards..."

Light paused. "Wait? Hit and run? Do you mean...?

No. No. No.

The elementary school got out thirty minutes before the middle school. Light could just imagine it, though he didn't want to. Sayu walking down the sidewalk and some lunatic driver ramming into her...

"Mom, wait, what?"

His mother didn't seem to be listening. "I was at work when I got the call. Your school is on the way to the hospital. So I picked you up."

"That's incredible, mom, but I don't care. Tell me what happened."

"I did, Light! A hit and run! I told you!" she didn't sound mad; just very, very sad.

"Is she ok? Is Sayu ok?"

His mother sighed. "I don't know, Light. I don't know."

AaAaAaAaAa

The doctors didn't know if Sayu was alright, either. She could stay in the hospital for weeks, or for months. She would be back to normal in a year, or years.

She would survive, or she would die.

They just didn't know. It was too early, they said.

The whole situation was just...insane. It had all happened so quickly. That morning Sayu had been her normal, cheerful self. But now she lay in a hospital bed covered with casts and bandages.

Light stayed for about two hours before his dad drove him home. His mom, an emotional wreck, refused to leave. So he just went home and lay down on his bed. He didn't play his DS, he didn't read comics, he didn't do anything. He didn't even want to talk to his friends. He just wanted to be alone.

Ryuk didn't help in that situation. Light stared into his deep eyes. Maybe that, along with the Sayu incident, was why he was feeling like it was falling apart. Why the sanity he had built after getting the Death Note and meeting Ryuk, that he had tried so hard to create, was just falling apart.

It was why he felt the need to do something. Why he felt a horrible urge. A dark urge.

It was why he wanted to scream and shout and cry. Why he wanted to take it all it on someone...anyone.

It was why he felt the Death Note in his hands again for the first time in a long time.


	5. Announce It To The World

His parents wouldn't let him walk to and from school again.

It kind of sucked.

He had enjoyed the walks. He had enjoyed being outside. But now, he couldn't look at a road without thinking about his sister and wondering if she was ok. His parents had let him stay home from school for a few days to "compose himself", which he spent lying in bed writing get well soon cards and making origami hearts for Sayu.

Now, he sat in the morning car rider line with Misa.

"Hey, Light! It's my sister's birthday on Saturday. My patents said I could bring a friend. Wanna come?"

"Oh.." Light frowned, and Misa did as well when she saw his face. Light sighed. He always spent Saturdays with his other friends, now, playing video games with Matt or chess with L. And he loved it. How could he tell Misa that, though?

"Look, Misa. You know my life has been crazy. I'm really kind of busy."

The bell rang, and Light stood to go to class. He was out of the car rider line too fast to see Miss's face fall.

AaAaAaAa

"I just hope she's ok. Of course I do. She's my sister. It's just...god, this sucks."

Light, Matt, Near, Mello, and L sat in pre-advanced science. Misa wasn't there, she was in regular classes.

The others didn't seem to know what to say to this, so Light continued.

"I just...it makes me sad. But angry too, you know? Angry because...because why me? It had to be my sister. Why?"

He thought of Sayu lying in the hospital. Not moving, not talking, not doing anything. So unlike herself that it made Light want to throw up.

"I know, I know it's hard," Mello muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"What makes me the maddest is that it was a hit and run. I want to find the person who did it and just..."

Ryuk smiled down at him, and Light shook his head.

The others didn't say anything, they just stared at Light, then at the floor. What could you say, when something this horrible happened?

But someone did say something. Someone else.

Loudly.

"A hit and run? Your sister? Sayu?"

Light looked up. There was Mariko, the person who had disliked Light for as long as he could remember; eyes wide, mouth hanging open. The entire class whipped their heads to look at them. How Mariko knew Sayu, Light didn't know. And he also didn't know why she had to talk so loudly for the whole class to hear.

Light stood up. He was taller than Mariko by almost a head. She used to be taller, until Light had hit a growth spurt that year, in sixth grade. Now he towered above her, staring at her with as menacing a look as he could manage. Mariko visibly gulped.

He looked out at the class again, who along with the concerned teacher were staring at him.

Then he looked back down at Mariko. When he spoke, he did little to contain his rage. He wanted her to hear it. He wanted her to know she had done something wrong. And he spoke just as loudly as she had.

And he didn't care what anyone thought.

"Mind your own fucking business, you little bitch."

And he ran to the bathroom to cry.

Light pushed past the river of kids headed to the car rider line. The door that led outside was shut in his face as the last of a group of eighth graders flooded out of the building. He pushed the door opened angrily, briefly considering shooting the eighth graders the finger. He didn't, he just walked to an empty bench and sat there alone, waiting for his mom to come and pick him up. Pick him up and take him to a place where he could bundle up under the covers of a bed and just pretend that he didn't exist. A place where he could cry and not be embarrassed.

But should he be embarrassed? They all knew. Everyone knew now. Would it really be embarrassing to cry when everyone knew? They probably wouldn't laugh. They'd probably come over him and hug him and tell him that it would all be ok. Show them their pity. Show them that they were glad their lives weren't as screwed up as his.

And then there was Ryuk, looming above him like always. The death god didn't say anything, and neither did his unreadable expression. It almost made Light want to pick up the book again, but actually use it. Light figured that if Ryuk was forced to be with him all the time that he should at least try to show him comfort. But apparently Ryuk thought differently.

Light buried his head into his hands, and as he did he heard a voice. Not one he wanted to hear. Not L or Near or Matt or Mello or Misa.

But Mariko.

AaAaAaAa

Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know if this is any good.


End file.
